narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Bound Apostle
is an alliance started by The Eighth Swordsmen, Muzai Kaguya, in hopes of creating a world under control by Kekkei Genkai users. Their beliefs border that of a segregated world to pay for needed Justice. Justice for clans like The Kaguya, Uchiha, and others forgotten in the villages quest to suppress greater power. Their influence reaches across nations, as saviors and Apostles preach of a world where Bloodline limits are royalty. Villages who kage are Kekkei Genkai users are welcomed within this alliance. Each member is either a leader of a village or supporter of the cause. Meaning an infinite amount of spots are open. Some say a thousand are already Apostles. Ranks Each member is a specific rank depending on their abilities. Muzai lets anyone join, however, their rank determines their power and influence. Each majority Rank has multiple sub-ranks between each. No rank, except Royal, and Shameless, is written in stone. Those below Hiden Jutsu are capable of rising through learning a Hiden, and rising further through learning a Kekkei Tota, but can fall to shameless by transplanting. Royal Blood The Royal Bloods are those with true Kekkei Genkai. Bloodline limits twisted within ones DNA. No matter the age activated or mastered, as long as it was before joining. Royal bloods do not need a clan connection per say, as seen with Lava Release, and Boil Release. As a Royal blood, a person enjoys absolute freedom to do as they wish. They are economically and politically secure. Unfortunately, it is impossible for one to become Royal Blood. Only those born with a KG can be a Royal Blood. There are two ranks of Royal Blood; Royalty and Noble. Royalty are those born from a clan with a Kekkei Genkai while a Noble is born with a Kekkei Genkai directly with no clan relation. This level varies from person to person. A Hyuga will always look down upon someone from Sakon or Ukon clan. Stronger, rarer Kekkei Genkai are highly respected and fear. Emperor Emperors are leaders. Whether it's a Kage, a simple village leader, or a Clan head, any Kekkei Genkai user who is seen as a leader, is known as Emperor. Sometimes a representative can also be known as King. If it is a women, they can choose between Emperor or Empress, titles that both hold equal power. Emperor's are given a special cloth made from rare material. Said to be capable of buying a village, it turns their perimeter into Blood Bound Apostle protected area. Anywhere their crest hangs, Blood Bound Apostle will protect it with their lives. Emperors sit up front and are known as Blood Bound Leaders. They make decisions which control Blood Bound's overall direction. No one Emperor or Empress, including Muzai and his wife, holds a majority control. it is a democratic process. Once a year, on the new year, Emperor and Empress will meet, accompanied by their Knights to discuss upcoming events. Some even bring their princes and princess to showcase their powers and teach them the upcoming position they will handle, similar to bring ones child to work. To kill an Emperor and Empress, and be not of Bloodline, is to set write ones name upon the Shinigami's list. Killing an Emperor and Empress will send a massive amount of assassins. There are certain rules and regulations they must follow. An Emperor and Empress cannot overstep their territory. For example, Muzai met with The Emperor of Kurama and Empress of Hyuga to discuss property and land. Through a somewhat fiery decision, each Clan was given control over a certain area in Konoha. Albeit the Hyuga Clan's is much larger, which, the Kurama compensates with control over a different clan. Similar, no two clan heads can make another alliance under Blood Bound Apostle. Every clan follows an ultimate Manifesto which dictates all Bloodlines are banded together. To forge an alliance under said manifesto is seen as shady and distrusting as it could lead to a problem within. If there is a dispute, clans are capable of holding a Royal Meeting where two other Emperor and Empress's are present. Emperor and Empress of two clans can marry. In fact, many view it as a heavenly event. It shows further unification. Emperor and Empress's do die. And to prepare, every Emperor and Empress requires a Prince or Princess. These children or younger members will inherit titles when their respected King or Queen resides through death or conscious decision. Princes and Princess are encouraged to behave royally and hold the ideal of Kekkei Genkai Elitism. Although a Prince or Princess killing their Emperor or Empress is not punishable by death, it is frowned upon. This is because, with such a volatile situation, Blood Bound Apostle wishes to keep said clan under their alliance. Prince and Princesses are also used as a political movement. To engage two Princes, Princesses in which ever matter, is to sign an unspoken treaty between clans. The Yuki and Kaguya are prime examples. Lord Kaguya's relationship with Lady Yuki will lead to powerful children that could potentially rule both clans. In the long term, such a process will lead to a global assimilation of clans and kekkei genkai. This process is sometimes determined before a child's birth. Emperor and Empress can also adopt another Prince or Princess as a way of peace between clans or simply because they cannot produce. As long as said Prince or Princess can use a Kekkei Genkai. The practice of giving away a prince or princess has become something that lead to certain clans joining for the purpose of a powerful potential head. Knights Those who learn how to use a Kekkei Tota become Knights. Strong Shinobi with high respect for trying to raise their overall existence. Seen as royalty, these Knights are assigned to protect the King, Queens, Princess's and Prince's of their village. Some people raise their children as knights just to make sure they can survive and prosper in this age. Knights are to protect and secure The Royal Family. Kekkei tōta (血継淘汰; Literally meaning "a selection of blood inheritance" or "Bloodline Selection") stays true to their Blood Inheritance selection. Only certain shinobi can become Knights. Shinobi with true resolves to protect the royalty. Usually regular families are given a document known as Manifestation of Destiny. This royal Document is issued out by a Knight of a clan and given their households royal symbol. The Manifestation of Destiny is an offer to take a Kachiku child (A child without a Kekkei Genkai) and pass it down onto them. Thus giving them an opportunity to become something greater. It is seen as an honor in villages where Blood Bound Apostle have a large influence. Sometimes, Knights will walk through slums filled with KGless children and pick one they feel have potential. Many parents pray that their child will become the next Knight. Knights are not supposed to fight. Attacking someones Knight is erasing their shield. Which can lead to an attack on the family. Knights are highly respected, but lack true power over any real decisions, unless The Royalty grants it to them. As seen below, many Knights are Branch Family members without Kekkei Genkai, which leads to many having inferiority complex's, superiority complex's or simply becoming egocentric. Disciplinary Squad Noble Clans Noble Clans use Hiden Jutsu. They are allowed in Blood Bound Meetings. But lack any say. So Noble Clans usually ally themselves and pledge loyalty to a King or Queen. Giving them anything they want. To be a Noble Clan without an Alliance to a King or Queen is foolish. Some Noble Clans are required to give things up to their Clans. Such as children, taxes and such. It depends solely on how the royal family treats them. Such clans include Nara, Akimichi, Hozuki and so on and so forth. Some clans have multiple Noble Families under their control, giving them a wider range of power. The larger the noble clan collection, the larger their influence. Noble Clan heads are known as Generals since their clans will form the Royal families armies. Noble Wars In hopes of collecting power and hiden jutsu to use in their disposal, their are many treaties and hidden wars fought within meetings for Noble Clans. Some Kings will give up their Noble Clan for land and territory. While others will forcibly take over. Noble wars are frowned upon, but still occur in secrecy. No one truly knows which clan serves who. Since some do so in shadows. Branch Family Branch Family are Clan members without Kekkei Genkai or Hiden techniques. They usually serve Royalty as servants and housemaids. A pair of twins can be separated simply because one has an inheritance and the other does not. Although it sounds horrid, similar to Hyuga practice, their is one positive. Many Knights adopt Branch Family members to teach them Kekkei Tota which lead to them becoming guards of their initial family. Shameful More of an assassination list, those who transplant Kekkei Genkai steal from Royalty and thus must die. Biju Muzai's strength over bones can hold Tailed Beast without suppression abilities. His view towards Tailed beast is a bit twisted. To him, they are weapons to use for subjugating those without Kekkei Genkai. As well as peace offerings to other clans, similar to Hashirama. To use a Tailed Beast for power is the same as a transplanted Kekkei Genkai. Tailed Beast are often brought up in discussion. Most clans use them as summoning's for war. It is also illegal to kill a clan head or member for a Tailed Beast. They can be brought and traded, often used as currency. Summary Current Arcs or Missions Goals Main Goal Attire Members of Blood Bound Apostle are unrecognizable outside of their membership. It is only when meeting that everyone wears one crimson red cloak to symbolize true equality, and their connection to Muzai. Members who are higher rank have specific tattoos. Special Abilities Hierarchy Kings and Queens Prince and Princesses Knights Noble Family Noble Family is different. Instead of being a specific member, ones overall clan will be listed. With the Leader's name. If you are a King and want a clan, lemme know which clan you wish to control. Leaders of Noble Families are Shoguns. They control Blood Bound Apostle armies and such. Associates Creation and Conception Trivia * * * * * * *